Truenos y relámpagos
by CharlieSvarti
Summary: ¿Takao le tiene miedo a las tormentas? ¿Quién dice que no es Midorima? Midotaka. Kuroko No Basket. [ONE-SHOT]


**_DISCLAIMER: Kuroko no basket pertenece Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Este fanfic no tiene ningún fin de lucro, tan sólo entretener al lector._**

 _El caso es que esto no estaba nada planeado y en principio era un drabble pero se extendió un poco y DAH ES UN ONE SHOT DE MIDOTAKA. ESO ES LO QUE CUENTA. Y es bonito. Vale :(_

 _Fluffy bonito ~_

* * *

Estaban a mediados de diciembre y llovía como nunca lo había hecho. El agua discurría por las calles y debían tener cuidado de no pisar uno de los riachuelos o los grandes charcos, ya que entonces terminarían con los pies helados. Midorima y Takao volvían de la práctica de baloncesto, uno al lado del otro, caminando a paso rápido. Kazunari había enroscado sus brazos en el izquierdo del más alto, pegándose a él por completo y estremeciéndose por el frío. Estaban bastante mojados, pero por suerte el objeto de la suerte de aquel día para Midorima había sido un paraguas –uno verde y con carita de rana concretamente, del cual el base se había estado riendo un buen rato, ya que no era obligatorio comprarlo así – así que tampoco iban como recién salidos de la piscina con ropa.

Más pronto que otros días, llegaron a casa del peliverde, que estaba antes que la de Kazunari. Se quedaron en la entrada observando la lluvia. Era constante y no tenía aspecto de que fuese a arreciar pronto. Shintarõ se giró y buscó sus llaves, para después abrir la puerta. Cerró el paraguas y lo dejó contra el marco.

-Está lloviendo demasiado, nanodayo. Mejor quédate. – Midorima limpió sus zapatos en el felpudo, para no armar un desastre con el barro dentro de casa.

-¡Shin-chan siendo amable! – Takao saltó de un lado para otro, haciendo que su pelo empapado se moviese y salpicase agua – Debería grabar este momento.

-Retiro lo dicho, ve a fuera y coge una pulmonía. – Midorima se ajustó sus gafas y se adentró en el pasillo de la casa. Takao cerró la puerta y fue detrás de él, descalzándose y dejando sus zapatos que eran más agua que zapatos propiamente fuera.

-Shin, eres tan malo conmigo. Deberías ser mejor persona. No creo que Oha-Asa quiera creyentes así.

-No veo la necesidad de tratarte de otra forma. Oha-Asa no tiene poder en esto. – Midorima rebuscó en un armario sin mirar a su compañero. – Mis padres no vendrán hoy, así que no importa que te quedes, pero deberías avisar a los tuyos.

-Sé que en verdad me quieres, Shin-chan. – Takao canturreó antes de atrapar la toalla que Midorima le ofrecía y meterse en el baño.

Una vez duchado, Takao salió en ropa interior y una camisa extra ancha.

-Shin-chan, tu camiseta me queda demasiado grande – la estiró con sus manos, dejando a la vista que había espacio para otro Takao en ella – y tus pantalones ya ni te cuento, tendría que dormir con cinturón.

-Eres demasiado pequeño, Takao. Toma. – Midorima le entregó una manta y se metió al baño, apartando a Kazunari de la puerta.

Takao se sentó en el sillón y se tapó un poco con la manta, hacía bastante frío para estar sin pantalones. Envió un mensaje de texto a su madre avisando que se quedaría en casa de Midorima, después dejó el móvil en la mesa. Suspiró y se recostó, la ducha caliente le había sentado bien después de lo que se habían mojado. La lluvia parecía caer con más fuerza que antes y se escuchó un relámpago de fondo. Takao tragó saliva, no le gustaban las tormentas.

No mucho después Midorima salió del baño en pijama y con una toalla sobre los hombros. Se revolvió el pelo con ella y después la echó en el cesto de la ropa sucia.

-Si necesitas algo, avísame. Pero que no sea a las tres de la madrugada, que te conozco.

-Estaré bien. – Takao sonrió abiertamente – Buenas noches, Shin-chan.

Midorima tan sólo asintió y le observó un segundo antes de darse la vuelta e irse a su habitación.

Takao se acurrucó en el sofá y se cubrió con la manta. Escuchó de nuevo el sonido de un trueno de fondo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y trató de dormir, pero le resultó imposible. Odiaba las tormentas, desde pequeño. No era capaz de dormir con el sonido, les tenía pánico.

Encendió la pequeña lámpara de la mesa, una que estaba casi de adorno. Con la luz no tendría tanto miedo. La lluvia era constante, no había cesado en toda la tarde y posiblemente no lo haría hasta mañana. Un relámpago atravesó el salón y después el trueno. La luz se apagó de golpe y Takao se encogió tapándose por completo con la manta. Los truenos sonaban más continuos y podía ver la luz de los relámpagos a pesar de estar cubierto con la manta. Se revolvió de un lado a otro en el sofá, pero estaba intranquilo. La oscuridad y los truenos le estaban dando una mala sensación, haciendo que no fuese capaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuese la tormenta.

Apartó la manta a un lado, sentándose en el sofá. Se levantó sigilosamente y atravesó el pasillo a oscuras, temblando cada vez que veía la luz y cerrando los ojos con fuerza ante el sonido. Llegó a la puerta de Midorima y abrió con cuidado, sin hacer ruido, girando el pomo con lentitud. Se adentró en la oscuridad hasta que una de sus piernas topó con la cama. Se agachó al lado y tanteó el borde hasta encontrar el inicio de las mantas. Tiró un poco abriendo la cama y se metió dentro con la misma lentitud y sigilo con el que había llegado allí. Se encogió y se acercó hacia Midorima, notando enseguida el calor que desprendía.

-Takao. – le dijo este sin abrir los ojos - ¿Qué haces en mi cama?

-Tenía frío. –aunque no fuese la razón principal, era en parte verdad. En la cama de Shintarõ se estaba mucho mejor que en el sofá.

-Te di una manta.

-Se ha ido la luz.

-No necesitas la luz para dormir. – contratacó el más alto. Otro trueno sonó a lo lejos y Takao tembló. -¿Tienes miedo a las tormentas?

-No, no lo tengo. – de nuevo sonó otro trueno, este aún más potente, haciendo que Kazunari se encogiese cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Midorima le pasó el brazo por encima y lo pegó un poco a él.

-¿Por qué nunca me habías dicho que te daban miedo las tormentas?

-¡Porque no me lo dan! – Takao posó sus manos en el pecho del peliverde, dejando que su calor le inundase. Un relámpago destelló por la ventana, iluminando parte de la habitación momentáneamente. Kazunari tembló en cuanto resonó el trueno y notó como Midorima hacía lo mismo. - ¡Shin-chan! ¿Te dan miedo los truenos?

-Claro que no, nanodayo. – respondió indignado, pero volvió a temblar, aunque menos, cuando el sonido se sucedió otra vez.

-¡Deberías habérmelo dicho antes!

-¿Por qué demonios iba a decirte algo como eso?

-¿Entonces admites qué tienes miedo?

-¡No lo tengo! – Midorima apretó un poco al pelinegro en sus brazos - ¡Cállate y duerme!

-Oh, Shin-chan, eres adorable. – Takao le devolvió el abrazo cuando retumbó otro trueno. – No temas, ahora estoy yo aquí.

-¡Pero si tú le tienes miedo a las tormentas!

-Que te duermas Shin, no estropees el momento.

-¿¡Qué momento!?

* * *

Sé lo cutre que es pero ayy son tan cutes ;A;

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
